Clockwork
The Clockwork are a race of entirely mechanical beings. They consist of an array of gears, springs, and cogs so complex that it verges on intelligence. They do not use traditional electricity, but run on a series of hyper efficient motion transfer systems to move and transform energy. They push the boundary between race and machine to the point where it does not exist, and can be considered as much a part of the non-humanoid devices in their arsenal. When they exist in their drone form, they are a part of one giant machine. Moving with perfect precision, they perform tasks with a certainty of purpose that no human could possibly match. The only drawback being that a majority of their race is very inflexible. Individual components of their race find it extremely difficult to adapt to circumstances in which they were not designed to operate. If a component goes missing, the clockwork will continue blindly as if it was still there and functioning perfectly. Certain individuals however, are able to become fully self aware; these are called Ascended Clockwork. The Clockwork generate energy through the use of steam and furnaces, although complex and efficient spring diodes have been seen to store energy at 99.9 to the fifth efficiencies. There are many other various methods of energy storage defined in the "Technologies" section below. The materials clockwork are made of vary, but most are constructed from a generic alloy generated at Clockwork forges. The Clockwork work closly with the Legion, largely due to the pact between the Watchmaker and Athen established when the Legion was founded. They act as a source of expendable soldiers and workers, their lack of sentience making them perfect for the front lines and freeing the leaders of the Legion from any moral obligations. Usually deployed alongside other beings due to their lack of flexibility, Clockwork are seen on many battlefields accross the continuim. History The Clockwork were designed and built by the Watchmaker after he fled from his original galaxy to this one after the destruction of his Alpha Project at the hands of the Extemos. The Watchmaker was able to develop mechanical sentience, a feat that was long believed impossible by the gods, due to his expirements with the Alpha Project. The Clockwork were designed to construct a shield against the Extemos, preventing them from entering this galaxy and allowing the Watchmaker time to construct a suitable resistance to the threat they posed. Their rate of expansion around the galatic edge was too slow however, and the Extemos breached the shield before it could be fully engaged. At this point, the Watchmaker met Athen and decided to aid him in his quest. A large number of Clockwork were recalled from the outer reaches of the galaxy and used in the construction of the Generator. Upon its completion they built a planet in orbit around it and began to fight against Extemos incursion upon the other planets in orbit around it. However, quite a few Clockwork remained at the instillations at the edges of the galaxy, providing feedback and scouting information to the Legion at the center. Eventually, the number of planets in orbit around the Generator grew so large that it became necessary to construct the Worldship. Upon its completion, the Clockwork assumed a defencive position as guardians, repairing and protecting the Worldship from the Extemos. They continue to be used in major offences, but are for the most part a shield for the core of the Legion. Culture Most of the Clockwork culture is eclectic, based around only the few ascendents that have managed to communicate with others and leave records for future ascendents. Technology *Forges *Megashells *Sensors *The Steamball *Transmissor Standard Units *Assemblius *Dervish *Drones Noteable Clockwork It must be noted that nearly all examples of exceptional Clockwork are ascendent. *Koro Xce Tekoken Svasve Category:Clockwork